


Hydrogen, helium and lithium

by laughingpineapple



Category: Dark Souls I
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Astronomy, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Different world, same calling.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Hydrogen, helium and lithium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> It's cold out there so I gave him his silly hat u_u


End file.
